Falling into Myself: Behind the Scenes!
by iTorchic
Summary: It's time to ask your favorite characters from FMA, or me, some questions or even give us a dare or two! I accept all reviews and all of us are ready to awnser ANY question! It can either be about the story or anything in general! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! It's iTorchic here and I am here because I know that people like my story 'Falling into Myself'! So, I'm letting you all have a chance to ask some of the Amestris characters some questions about the story or even just anything at all!

However, there are some rules about this little fic and they are as followed:

**1. Weapons ARE allowed**

Edward: WHAT?! Shouldn't weapons be discouraged?!

Me: Coming from the 16 year old teen who travels around the country as part of the military and can turn his arm into a lethal weapon?

Edward: O___o ................ just keep going with the damn rules...

**2. Dares ARE accepted! You can basically ask the characters to do anything. If they don't, I'll make them do it!**

Roy: So, if someone asked Hawkeye to wear a miniskirt she would have to wear one?

Me: *ponders* basically.

Roy: *starts writing review*

**3. ONLY actual FMA characters (and Roy's daughter Emily) can be asked questions or be in a dare. Sorry guys but we can't have Vic, Travis, or Caitlin actually answer questions. I can't speak for them! **

That's basically all of the rules, so feel free to ask any questions! Also, if you haven't actually read 'Falling into Myself', it's fine! You can ask any FMA question! Aren't I nice?! =D

Edward: _More like mentally insane......_

-5 minutes later-

Edward: *tied up in a tree like a piñata*

Me: Here you go Roy! *hands Roy a bat* You can have the first swing!

Roy: =D

Edward: O___o

Bye everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello! I'm back! Thank you for the reviews!

Edward: But there were only three!

Me: *smacks Ed upside the head* SHUT UP! I'M GLAD FOR ANY REVIEWS!

Ed: *on floor*

Roy: *Snickers*

Me: Anyway, thank you for the reviews! Now, I got a lot of dares and question that some people here will like, and others will dislike! But, being the person that I am... I don't really care if they dislike it because if the viewers like it, then we keep going on with the show!

Ed: But what if someone sues us?!

Me: Then I hope you saved up your money Edward. Now, onto the questions! *hands Edward a chainsaw*

Ed: What's this for?

Me: It's for Rikahime's question/dare. Here Roy! *hands Roy a notecard* Read this!

Roy: Okay then...... *reads off of card*

Fullmetal, you are a short tempered midget who would most likely fit in with a town of leprechauns. I bet you _have_ almost drowned by a drop of water, and you're commonly mistaken for an ant.

Ed: *eye twitch*

Al: I think you broke brother.....

Me: Maybe his brain imploded.

*alchemic light*

Me: Ohhh! Nice touch with the chainsaw automail Ed! *thumbs up*

Roy: *runs past* WHAT THE HELL?!

Ed: COME BACK HERE YOU SELF CENTERED, PIG HEADED, EGOTISTICAL FLAME PIRATE! *runs after Mustang with chainsaw automail running*

Me: Well, while Ed is off doing that, I'll go to my next question which is also by Rikahime:

_What if you give Emily a chibi Edward plush (voodoo doll) ...what would happen?_

Me: That's a very good question! I happen to have a chibi Edward doll in my room! *runs and gets it* Emily! I have a new doll for you!

Emily: YAY! NEW DOLLY! *grabs chibi Ed out of my hands*

-five minutes later-

Ed: WHAT THE HELL!?!

Roy: STOP SWEARING AROUND MY DAUGHTER FULLMETAL!

Me: Emily, are you enjoying your princess tea party with your new dolly?

Emily: *nods* She really likes her crown and pink dress!

Ed: *In larger version of pink dress and crown with make up on* I'm.... I'm not a girl! *retreats to corner*

Me: Well, while Edward feels pretty, I'll move onto the next questions! Okay, so this is from CrazyMellow102:

_Ed, what does it feel like to come back to life?_

Ed: *still in dress* It feels extremely weird and it is not a fun process. Trying to navigate through the gate is not an easy task.

Me: Good answer. Now, onto some more questions which are all from Wickedwitch96!

Roy: *Looks at list* that's a LOT of questions.

Me: There are some dares too! *evil smile* Edward, she also thinks that you look hot with short hair.

Ed: Really?! I thought that girls liked long hair!

Roy: Well seeing as you've never had a girlfriend yet.........

Me: MOVING ON! Okay, the first questions are for Roy!

_Are you going to like recover soon or is Havoc and Armstrong gunna take care of you? Oh and how do you feel about marrying Riza? *Snickers*_

Roy: I will probably make a full recovery with this world's modern medicine. Riza is a really wonderful wife and she isn't as strict as when she worked for me.

Riza: Roy, come take out the trash.

Roy: Wait one minute! Let me finish answering the question!

*bullets whiz past head*

Riza: Are you sure about that one minute?

Roy: *sweating* Eheheheh..... She's a very caring mother, and the best wife in the world! *runs off to do chores*

Me: Wow. I need to learn how to use a gun, and then I can relax and have others do their stuff on their own! Next question is for Al!

_Did you think it was funny when Vic did Ed's voice or weird and do you think it was a good thing Ed cut his hair?_

Al: Honestly, I was surprised! There was a quick moment where I thought that brother had grown up or something, but I learned about Vic being Ed in the show. I was a bit shocked that brother cut his hair! He hadn't cut it since mom died.

Ed: I just like longer hair!

Me: Sure Ed.... now this question is for you!

_How many fangirls were freakin chasing you man? You were freaking out. If you have never met Vic what would you have done?_

Ed: Dear gate, it was about one hundred to two hundred teenage girls trying to tackle me! They wanted to actually snip off parts of my hair! Yes, I know that I was freaking out! How would you react if hundreds of people start chasing you down when you don't have any idea why?!

Me: I would know. When I was in 6th grade, I was bus buddies with about 5 kindergartners. Apparently, they thought I was extremely cool because they told their friends about me. Then at recess, my bus buddies would find me on the playground and ask me to play. Everyday, even more of their friends would show up. Eventually, it was the entire three classes of kindergarteners! That's about 70 of them! I'd try and ditch them after awhile by running, but then I'd have a stampede of 80 kindergarteners chasing after me!

Ed: Well that sucks. Well, for the last question........ I don't really know. I probably would have been tracked down by fan girls until I actually got a place for myself and new clothes. I probably would have gotten an apartment somewhere and a job.

Me: No you couldn't! You would need to be a US citizen! You'd be deported!

Ed: O____o Never mind then....

Me: Time for a question for Winry! You've been really quiet so far!

Winry: *looks up from workbench* Oh, sorry! I'm working on new designs! I'm thinking about being able to fly using automail.....

Ed: *pales* HELL NO!

Me: Shut up Ed. You'll do as we please. Anyway Winry,

_How did it feel to be sucked into the gate?_

Winry: I now know why Ed and Al always wouldn't talk about the gate. Those arm things are creepy! Especially if they grab you and pull you in by surprise!

Ed: Do you see _now_ why I keep you out of things?

Winry: YOU ARE NOT DITCHING ME AGAIN EDWARD ELRIC!

Ed: *pales* Fine.......

Me: Okay! Riza, your question is:

_How did you feel when Roy got sucked into the gate?_

Riza: I was extremely scared, especially since I couldn't use my gun. I wouldn't have been much help since Elle was still wasn't born.

Roy: Wait- WHAT?!?

Riza: I gave birth to our baby while you were in the other world.

Roy: *sobbing in a corner*

Me: Well that sucks. Especially with this dare!

_Burn ALL of your gloves. Ironic right?_

Roy: HA! My gloves are fireproof!

Riza: Because of the multiple times he set himself on fire....

Roy: Hey! I thought I said to never speak of that again!

Me: *laughs* You set yourself on fire Mustang? Smooth Roy, smooth. Perhaps we can come up with another way of destroying them!

Roy: What?!

Ed: I like this! *pulls out multiple pairs of scissors*

Me: Yay! Let's make fabric snowflakes! But first: *grabs a pair of gloves and walks over to Mustang* I've always wanted to do this! *slaps Mustang with glove*

Roy: What was that for?!

Me: I don't know. I saw it in a movie once. Wait- I have a better way of getting rid of the gloves! Free gloves for fan girls!

Roy: NOOOOO!!!!

Ed: Then everything would be burnt to a crisp, with Mustang to blame! I like that!

Me: I'm keeping this pair though! I like blowing stuff up =D But, here is a comment for Al!

_Pff. People always say ur too innocent. Well, not me. You can't hold back Edward when somebody calls him short. (I wanna see what he would actually do XD_)

Al: But if I had let my brother go, he probably would have been just as deadly and killed as many people as Scar. We never would have been able to continue on our journey!

Me: Plus, there would be a raise on the rating of the show. Most likely 'M'.

Ed: It's not my fault that they don't know to respect the 'Hero of the People'!

Me: So, I think that you _will_ like this one Ed:

_*Snickers* Oh this will be good. You get to get back at anybody that has ever called you short and tried to get you to drink milk. (Seriously, you are like the only one im being nice to at the moment. Yeesh.)_

Ed: *grins*

Me: Dear god, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! Over half of the world and nearly all of the fan girls along with Travis will be completely and utterly destroyed!

Winry: I got it. *throws wrench*

Ed: *collapses on impact*

Me: I need to get a wrench too! Geez! I love the girls from the FMA world! But, sadly Riza will have to do something insane for her dare.

Riza: Please no. *sighs*

Roy: *eyes sparkle* You don't mean...?!?! *starts bouncing up and down*

Me: *holds out blue miniskirt* Yes Mustang.

Roy: THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!

Riza: What about when Emily was born, Roy?

Roy: Oh yeah, that too. Just put it on!

Riza: Fine. *sighs and takes the skirt and goes into changing room*

Havoc: Hey boss, your lifelong dream is getting fulfilled!

Roy: Yes Havoc! Even if I'm not Furer, I still get to see Riza in a miniskirt! *starts hyperventilating*

-3 mintutes go by...-

Riza: *comes out* Can I go change back now?

Boys: *nosebleed*

Havoc: Hey...........*drool*............where's..Mustang?

Breda: Who cares?!

Havoc: *taking pictures*

Ed: I see why Mustang loves miniskirts so much.

Winry: YOU PERVERT! *smacks Ed*

Ed:WHAT?!

Riza: *sighs and goes back into changing room*

Havoc: I have the pictures! My life is complete!

Roy: *sits up* What happened?

Me: You just missed Riza in a miniskirt because you fainted before she even got out.

Roy: O_____________o

Me: Sucks, doesn't it? Well this next dare is for Winry!

_Confess your love to Edward...duh._

Winry: *blushes*

Ed: O_____o

Winry: I...uhhhhhh *knocks out Ed with wrench* I love you!

Me: That shouldn't count, but you told it to him, although he's now unconscious. I think someone may have to check him for a concussion. Next, Armstrong has to go without sparkles for a week!

Armstrong: WHY MUST I GIVE UP MY SPARKLES? IT'S BEEN IN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR-

Me: Yes, I know. It's been in your family for generations. Now hand it over.

Armstrong: *weeping while handing over the box*

Me: Thank you. Now this one is for Havoc and.......... *blushes*...........

Havoc: What is it? *reads card*................ Let's go! *grabs my arm and drags me out happily while I grin happily*

Riza: *comes back out* I heard Jean was getting his dare. What was it?

Al: I don't know. iTorchic and Havoc ran out a minute ago.

Me: *runs back in* I forgot a part of it! *leans down next to unconscious Ed and kisses him on the lips* Gotta go! Our reservation is in 15 minutes! *runs out again*

Winry: O___o What was that?!

Al; *reads card*

_Havoc: Ask iTorchic out on a date._

iTorchic: ...You have to kiss Ed and then accept Havoc's date offer.

No wonder! At least they both seemed happy!

Riza: Well, since iTorchic isn't here. I'll say that we want you all to send us some more questions and dares and we'll answer them! Please review and we hoped you liked this week's installation!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hi guys! I'm back! I have been SOOOOOOOOOOO busy lately! I only spend about 3-5 hours at home where I'm awake (a day), so I hardly got the chance to be on the computer! =(

Ed: But you still had to come a torture us...

Me: Of course!

Ed: O__o....... *backs away slowly*

Me: Anyway, last Friday at school was our student pep rally! It was epic! I helped lead my fellow sophomores in cheers but sadly, the seniors got the spirit stick =( But, at the homecoming football game, it was toga night so I wore a toga! =D I got to hang out with the super-fans (who are all seniors XD), and my school won 14-6!

Ed: I refer back to my earlier statement.

Winry: You know, Edward might looks good in a toga.....

Me: *ponders* ...........Winry, you get the cloth. I'll get the duck tape and rope. *dashes off with Winry*

Ed: NOOO! *runs in opposite direction*

Roy: Since Kate is planning on torturing Edward, I'll read off the first dare from CrazyMellow102:

***evil smile* Envy must wear this hat! *shows a palmtree hat***

Envy: What the hell?! Is this implying something?!

Roy: Shut up. Be a good little palm tree and put on the hat.

Envy: -censored hand gesture- Bastard. *puts on hat*

Me: We're back! *walks in and sees Envy in the hat* O_____o.................... *bursts out laughing* Whoever came up with that dare is genius!

Winry: We brought back Edward too! *pulls Edward in by his wrist and he's wearing a toga*

Ed: *face is red* Can I just go change back now?!

Me: No. Now here is a glass of water and a match. Do something with it.

Ed: *takes match, sets Roy's hair on fire*

Roy: *panics* What the hell?!?

Me: Ed, what about the water?

Ed: *smirks* Just wait a few more seconds. *dumps water on Mustang's head* There. I used both and now Mustang even has a polka dot on his head!

Mustang: *rubbing now bald spot of head* I'm going to get revenge for that Fullmetal!

Ed: Let's see you try old man!

Me: *sighs* Winry, just do your dare and it'll calm him down.

Winry: *blushes and kisses Ed on the cheek*

Ed: *freezes* ...............wow..... *faints*

Me: Okay, so let's move on! Since Ed is unconscious, we can easily get him into this pink frilly tutu! *pulls out tutu* Al, go change him into it!

Al: *sighs* Fine. *drags Ed away along with tutu*

Me: Envy, now wear this witch hat and hold this broomstick.

Envy: What?! Why?!

Me: Cause I told you to.

Envy: *glares* At least it isn't as insulting as the palm tree hat. *wears witch attire*

Ed: *in other room* WHAT THE HELL?! AL, WHY THE HELL AM I IN A TUTU?!

Al: Sorry brother!

Ed: *storms into room in a pink tutu and tiara and wearing sparkles* Why the hell am I wearing this?!

Me: *takes picture* It was a dare and a money making opportunity. This picture is going on eBay! Now here's a question for you Ed!

What does it feel like being in a gate for that long? Did you feel surprised when you found out that Al is older and TALLER than you?

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT MY YOUNGER BROTHER IS NEARLY DOUBLE MY SIZE?!

Me: Them. Just answer the question!

Ed: *sighs angrily* Fine. It didn't feel like a year in there. There was the occasional person who was taken into the gate, but pulled back out along with a toll. AND AL IS NOT OLDER! HE IS THE SAME AGE AS ME NOW. *no comment to height question*

Me: He's right actually... Envy, your question is next:

Why do you like the green hair so much? And how do you make it stay like that?!

Envy: I like the green hair because it's my own style! No one else has green hair and I pride myself on that!

Pride: Did somebody call me?

Me: Go away Pride! Go back to being dead! *shoos*

Pride: *sulks off with head hanging*

Envy: I'm not telling you my secret of how I make it so awesome! *evil grin*

Me: Perhaps we should get the video of your 3 hour long 'hair grooming' time every morning.

Envy: *blushes* Where the hell did you get that?!

Me: Moving on! Winry:

What do you feel against the homunculi?

Winry: Ummmmmmm, I don't know!

Me: This is basically a trap. You'll most likely feel some sort of 'sin' and then there'll be pairings everywhere! I'm ending this before it gets creepy enough to be........*gulp*........... Lust/Win!

Everyone: O_________o

Me: *shudders* That's just too scary to even think about! Roy, you're next.

Is fire alchemy hard to learn? 'Cause I wanna learn! XD

Roy: It was pretty hard to learn at first, but it's amazing to be able to control it. I'm sorry, but I can't teach you.

Me: Okay, onto more!

**Winry- No wrenches for the chapter...**

Winry: What?! ;___;

Me: Hand them over Winry.

Ed: HA!

Me: I'll hit Ed for you with them.

Winry: *hands over wrenches*

Ed: Wait- what?!"

Me: *hits Ed's head with wrench* There we go!

Winry: Still not the same....

**iTorchic- No making Ed go unconscious.**

Me: Look, I didn't make him go unconscious! I just gave him a concussion! *points at Ed on the floor*

**Ed- NOW, you may get back at all the people that you couldn't last chapter and Ed, you look hot either way; Short hair or long.**

Me: Sorry, but Ed can't really do that now, but I'll pass on the compliment to him!

**Riza- Some revenge for you might sound good. You get to slap Roy for every time he has ever made you sad, angry, nervous, etc**

Riza: *evil grin*

Roy: O_____o Oh shit.

Riza: You just hurt my feelings because you thought I was going to slap you! *slaps Roy hard*

Roy: OW! But you just slapped me anyway!

Riza: Now you're doubting me! *slap*

Roy: ;____;

Me: That really sucks for Roy.

**Al- Want a kitten? Go get one! xD Nobody can tell you that you can't.**

Al: YAY! *goes out to buy a cat*

**Roy- YOU have to be the one wearing the miniskirt this time. Bet it will be horrifying, but still. Time for you to know how it feels.**

Roy: O____o'

Me, Winry, Riza: *evil grin*

Ed: *back up on his feet* I'll get the camera!

-5 minutes later-

Roy: My legs are cold!

Me: Too bad!

Roy: And why did you put me in this puffy white blouse?! O___o

Me: Because. It would match the theme of your outfit.

Roy: What theme?!

Me: Pirate. *puts pirate hat on Roy and hands him a parrot*

Ed: *takes dozens of pictures*

Roy: =(

Me: Awww! The pirate isn't happy! *laughs* Time for questions!

**Winry- Why are you so interested in automail?**

Winry: Because it's just so awesome with all of the cold steel and the gears turning and I love the smell of oil and-

Everyone: WE GET IT

Winry: *blushes*

Me: Okay, next question.

**Ed- Are you AFRAID of Winry? Come on tell the truth.**

Ed: *shakes head no while mouthing the word 'yes'*

**Al- Are you enjoying that kitten?**

Al: Yes! *cuddles cat*

Me: O__o That is one fat cat!

Al: She isn't fat! She's just big! I named her Melinda!

Ed: Who names a cat Melinda?!

Al: I do! *pouts*

Me: Al, I think you bought a _pregnant_ cat.

Al: Yay! More kitties!

Ed: *pale faced*

Me: *laughs* Poor Ed! I'll take a kitty when it's born!

Winry: Me too!

Me: Maybe some of the reviewers can have kitties if there are a lot of them!

Ed: Just get rid of them! *groans*

Me: *whacks him in the head with a wrench* Bad Ed!

Ed: *grumbles*

**Roy- How does it feel to be in a miniskirt? *Snickers***

Roy: It sucks! Girls can pull it off way better!

Riza: *slap*

Roy: Ow!

Winry: *slap*

Roy: OW!

Me: *slap + hitting on his head with a wrench*

Roy: **WHAT THE HELL?!**

Riza, Me, Winry: BAD ROY!

**Riza- What is your opinion on boys?**

Riza: They need to be under supervision and have a lot of discipline. *brings out gun*

Ed, Roy, Al, Havoc: O___o' *gulp*

Me: Time for the next question! It's for Ed and Al!

Have you ever had the urge to sing 'brothers' while on your adventure? And if you don't know the song, would you ask Vic to sing it to you?

Ed: Well.........

Al: What are they talking about brother?

Ed: ...............nothing.............

Me: *smirks* I think you know Edward.

Ed: *red faced* No I don't so just shut up!

Al: What is it brother?

Winry: What did Edward do? *eager*

Me: He was actually **singing**!

Everyone (except Ed): O___________o *stares at Ed*

Ed: *face gets even redder*

Al: He actually sang?! He's never done that before!

Winry: I would have paid to see that!

Me: Well, it just so happens that I have a tape of it! *evil smirk*

Ed: NOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Fine, I won't play it............. _right now_.....

Ed: *glare*

Me: *sticks out toungue* Anyway, here's a question for Captain Roy Sparrow!

Roy: Will you stop calling me that?!?

**What would happen if Riza's personality started to mimic Armstrong's? XD**

Everyone: *stares at Riza* O_______o *shudders*

Armstrong: Why, I think it could be a marvelous idea! She might even be somewhere in the Armstrong generation!

Riza: *pales*

Roy: O______o'

Me: Okay then...... now here's a dare for Ed! I already no that he's going to refuse so we already strapped him down!

Ed: *tied to a pole* HEY!

**I dare you to drink a whole gallon of MILK!**

Ed: *horrified look*

Me: I'm really liking the creative evil minds of my reviewers! Bring in the milk!

*gallon of milk floats out of the ceiling down into me hand*

Everyone: O__o

Me: *waves up at ceiling* Good job Fred! I knew those special effects would come in handy!

*thumbs up comes out of the ceiling then disappears again*

Me: Now chug! *holds up opening of carton up to Ed's mouth and starts pouring it in*

Ed: *drinks unwillingly*

-30 seconds later-

Winry: He did it!

Al: I never even thought it was possible!

Me: *smirk*

Ed: *hanging limply from pole* Never...........*cough*..again.

**And I think Emily should get to play dress up and make-up with Ed. :D**

Ed: O_____o

Me: Wow. Even I wasn't that cruel. But, I've done it to my uncle in the past. Me and my younger cousins literally tied him up and tackled him and put make up on him! I have pictures =D

Everyone: O__o

Me: What?!

Winry: I have make up! *pulls out make up kit*

Riza: I'll help.

Ed: NOOOOO!!!!!

-20 minutes later-

Ed: *has fake eyelashes on, eye shadow, mascara, blush, lipstick, curled hair, dress*

Roy: Wow. He actually looks like a girl.

Ed: *glare* THIS IS NOT FAIR! WHY THE HELL AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT ARE GETTING ALL OF THE HORRIBLE DARES!

Roy: *glare and cough* -still is stuck in miniskirt-

Ed: Well I don't care about you! *kicking and screaming while stick tied up*

Me: Well, at least that takes care of the last dare.

Ed: *stops* Wait, what?!

Me: The last dare was for you to go crazy. *looks at Ed* and you did. *unties* Now go get dressed up in a tuxedo _without _wearing makeup and curls.

Ed: Why?!

Me: Because you are going on a date.

Ed: What?! It better not be one of those rabid fangirls again!

Me: No, it's Winry.

Winry and Ed: What?!

Me: *smirks* Yes! I also have a lot of dares! Which all include going on dates with Havoc! =D

Havoc: *eyes brimming with tears* THANK YOU ALL! *kisses iTorchic passionately*

Everyone: O____o woah.....

Me: -kiss finishes- *blushing like mad* wow....

Havoc: *grinning happily*

Me: *still recovering from epicness* Now... Ed and Winry go get dressed up. We're going on a double date. Me and Havoc and you two together!

Ed: *still creeped out* Okay........

Winry: Okay! *smiles happily*

Me: Wow! Ten pages! This is so awesome! Sorry it took so long but with my schedule, all of these epic dares (I think there was over 20 dares and questions together! =O ), and my dates with Havoc (Havoc *grin Me: *blush*) I was able to update quickly!

Roy: Can I get out of this now?!

Me: No!

Riza: *slap*

Roy: OWWWW!!!

Emily: Daddy is so funny! *giggles*

Me: Yeah, he's even funny looking too! (Roy: HEY!)

Elle: *crawls over to Roy* Dada!

Everyone: Awwwwwww!

Me: Well, bye you guys! Please put some reviews up!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Just so that I don't get behind on dares and questions, I'm doing a second chapter in one day!

Ed: Lucky us. *rolls eyes*

Me: *sticks out tongue* Speaking of lucky you, you seemed to be happy at the date.....

Ed: O___o *face turns red* You saw nothing.

Me: *laughs* Fine, I'll be nice. It's only because I feel bad for you about some of these dares coming up.

Ed: Thank you I- wait a minute. If you're not being evil because of dares, then..........*shudders* I'm going to die in this chapter aren't I?

Me: Not die, I think just in the hospital for a few months; and some therapy.

Ed: O_____o

Roy: *laughing*

Me: You shouldn't laugh either. Your dare is worse than the miniskirt.

Roy: O_____o

Me: Okay; so here we go!

**Ed- Hug Envy and yell 'NIISAN!'**

Ed: But I have a will to live! Plus I hate his guts!

Me: Then it's good that you only hate his guts because those are on the inside of him. Now do it.

Ed: *groans and writes will then glomps Envy* NII-SAN!

Envy: WHAT THE HELL?! WHY IS GUILT GLOMPING ME?!

Ed: Guilt? *un-glomps*

Everyone: Guilt?

Envy: Yeah, that's..............hey! So you aren't guilt?! FULLMETAL PIPQUEAK, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Me: O_____o I think we just figured out what Ed's double is named. Wait, WHY DID ENVY KNOW HIS NAME BEFORE I DID?! =(

Envy: I asked.

Me: *facepalm* Moving on.

**Cookie? *hands Roy a cookie***

Roy: YAY! COOKIE! *happily eats cookie*

Everyone: O_____o

Roy: What?

Me: *points next to Roy* Oh my g-

Ed: AHHHHHH! ROY IS SPARKLING! IT'S THE ARMSTRONG DISEASE! IT'S CONTAGIOUS!!!!!

Everyone: *Running around in circles*

Armstrong: What?!

-5 minutes later-

Me: Okay! Everything is decontaminated! Onto the next question!

**WHAT?! That wasn't a trick! I just wanted to know what she thought about them! Please let Winry answer the question, *puppy dog eyes.***

Me: Fine....

Winry: Ummmmmm, I feel sad that they don't have a soul?

Me: Wow, she pulled off an answer without saying a sin!

Sins: Damn it. *sulk*

**Hehe srry Ed. *gives cookie***

Ed: COOKIE! *eats*

Me: What's with all the cookies today?! Why didn't I get the memo?!

**Al- Here's a kitty I've been secretly hiding from my family while taking care of! *hands over kitty***

Al: YAY!

Ed: NOOO!!!! *sulks*

**Envy- That long to make your hair like that?! T.T Wow, I had no clue... *gives cookie***

Envy: *blushes and eats cookie*

Everyone: O_____o WTF?!?

**Cookies for everyone! *give everyone cookies***

Everyone: YAY! *munches on cookies*

Me: Seriously! WTH did I not get the cookie memo?!? *munching on cookie*

**Lust I dare you to kiss gluttony.**

Lust: Fine. *kisses his forehead*

Gluttony: Lust, can I eat the people watching this show?

Lust: No gluttony. You can't eat the reviewers.

Me: Okay, now both o you go back to dead people land! *shoos them away*

**Winry hit Ed where the sun don't shine ( in your wrench hitting moments) with a wrench instead.**

Ed: WHAT?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Me: This is why I wasn't being evil to you before. *hands Winry a wrench* Don't hit too hard or your future baby will be deformed or something.

Winry: WHAT?! *slams down wrench holding hand and hits Ed in the sensitive area _**extremely**_ hard* Oh, crap!

Ed: *doubles over and is crying*

Me: *laughing hysterically*

Males: *wincing in sight of pain*

Me: I think that is the best dare by far! *still laughing*

**iTorchic- YOU CHEATED!! T-T Oh well, guess we'll have to refrain from letting Ed go on a revenging spree...*Hands her a gigantic school textbook* I'm sure you can find something to do with that.**

Me: I did not cheat! It was a misfortunate accident that happened before we got to your dare! =P *takes book and sets it in the middle of a fire pit* Snap Roy snap!

Roy: *snaps and textbook starts on fire*

Me: Yay! Smores time! Let's gather 'round the campfire and sing our campfire song our C-A-M-P-F*gets cut off by next dare*

**Ed- Hang upside down from a tree and say you are an upside down baby banana.**

Me: Since he is still doubled over in pain, we will tie a rope to him and hoist him up there ourselves.

-Five minutes later-

Ed: *Dressed in banana suit and is hanging from a tree* It's peanut butter jelly time!

Me: Okay, I give him points for the PBJ reference so I think he's done. Plus he managed to say a sentence while still in extreme pain! *applauses*

**Al- CAN I HAVE ONE OF THE KITTENS?! ^-^**

Al: Of course! Just take good care of it and feed it everyday!

Me: SO CUTE!!!! *glomps Al*

**Roy: *Evil laugh* Oh this will be good! EVERYBODY GET YOUR CAMERAS!! Okay, everybody ready with cameras? Dress up as Cinderella...when she's at the ball.**

Me: Today totally rocks. *pulls out camera*

Roy: *in Cinderella costume* When will the torture end?

Me: Never. *takes picture* Even if you die, we'll still find some way of torturing you! =D

**Riza- *Hands her a refill on bullets* You probably need some more AND I want to see some of your shooting skills...ALOT of your shooting skills.**

Males: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Riza: *smirks and loads her gun and points at males (other than Edward)*

Males: *praying for dear life*

Me: Well, I'll just have to say goodbye for now and I'm taking Havoc out so we can go see a movie! *pulls Havoc out of firing line* Bye Everyone!

Havoc: *crying tears of joy* Don't forget to review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Come to the dark side......we have cookies!

Ed: What the hell was that?

Me: I dunno, but I just felt like saying it. I've been listening to the FMA soundtrack and the one I'm listening to, which is called Shihai, sounds dark and mysterious plus not to mention evil.

Ed: *rolls eyes*

Me: So, let's move onto the reviewers!

**RBY893;;4BG5879GRBGQ39GHNV; ENVY! *glomps* Sexy badass.**

Envy: I agree with that statement completely. Also: no touch!

Me: I guess that even palm trees need their space.

Envy: *growl*

Ed: *snicker*

**I'm a Roy and Ed fangirl too, but my friends and I decided that Bree gets Roy and Terryn gets Ed, so I get Envy. Hee hee.**

Envy: What?! *sob* I'm in third place to the shrimp and pyro?!

Roy and Ed: **HEY!**

Me: *snicker* Those weren't questions but I thought it would be funny. *snicker*

**Winry, Roy, Ed, Envy, and Riza must perform the Caramelldansen for one minute. That's pretty mild compared to what you've BEEN getting. But Caramelldansen is pwnage. :D**

Ed: *twitch*

Me: Come on Ed! It will be fun!

Al: Yeah, brother. It's only for a minute!

Envy: Why the hell are you making me dance?!

Me: Because you're the _3__rd_ favorite. Get dancing.

Ed, Al, Winry, Roy, Hawkeye, Envy: *Caramelldansen*

Me: *videotaping* This is video gold.

Ed: *furious* I'LL DESTROY THAT TAPE!

**Envy and Ed- Cosplay as each other! XD**

Envy: *transform into Ed and smirks* There! The pipsqueak in all of his midget glory.

Ed: *dressed up in a palm tree costume* Aloha!

Me: *holds up a sign that reads '10' to both* Both are nicely done! *claps*

**All- Cake! *gives everyone cake***

Everybody: YAY!

**Ed- You get to spend 10 minutes with an annoying marry-sue! She might look pretty but her laugh is the most annoying on Earth (it sounds like cats dying and hyenas) and the best part yet...SHE'S TOTALLY INTO YOU AND LAUGHS AT EVERY THING YOU SAY!**

Ed: *eye twitch*

Me: Dear god. This is BY FAR the most evil dare so far. It goes against all that I stand for as an author, but I must obey the reviewer's command! As soon as the others and I retreat the Anti-Sue bunker. *runs*

Ed: NOOOOOOO!!!! *mary sue appears*

Mary-Sue: Oh Edward! You're so funny! I never knew you were this handsome and comedic in person! *laughs*

Ed: *twitch*

-10 minutes later-

Ed: *fetal position and sucking left thumb while ears bleed*

Me: I think he needs to go to a hospital; and mental therapy.

Ed: *twitch*

Me: *shakes head* Some people are so cruel. *hugs Ed*

**Riza- No guns, and you get to wear a sexy bunny outfit for Roy the whole chapter.**

Riza: You do realize I have children.

Me: Taken care of! *Mustang children are at day care* But, to make sure that I don't have to change the rating on this fic, you and Roy can go into the other room. *points to door*

Roy: *drools* This will be like the time we played 7 minutes of heaven at the Christmas party a few years ago.

Riza: *smacks Roy in the head* Come on. *drags him away into other room*

Me: I'm actually surprised that no one asked any of these people to play 7 minutes of heaven yet! Gosh, I'm so ashamed of you reviewers! You forgot one of the most reliable dares of all time! *shakes head in shame*

**Roy- *gives Roy a dish of food, what he doesn't know is that it's loaded with the spiciest spices known to man, with nothing to drink***

Me: Okay, despite Roy's protests, we pulled him back so Riza could change. Without him staring.

Roy: *smirk*

Me: Here you go. *gives him food*

Roy: Yay! *smiles and take a bite*

-10 seconds later*

Roy: *running around frantically while clutching his throat and his face red* WATER!!!!!!!

Ed and Envy: *laughing hysterically*

**Ed- I'm sorry about i made you do last chappy. :( so I'm giving you a weapon of your choice to vent your anger on the cast!**

Ed: *smirks* I would vent, but I think the torture on Mr. Flame is enough to satisfy me. *sits back and eats popcorn while watching Roy run about, looking for water*

**Winry- *looks at medical charts* i have determined that you are unfit to handle any type of machinery because I have diagnosed you with psychosis. Therefore you are going to the loony bin. *pulls Winry off in a strait jacket***

Winry: *in straight jacket* WHAT?! ED! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Ed: *whistles and looking other direction*

Winry: *growl*

Me: *sighs* Don't worry Winry. I'll get you after the chapter. *hands water to Mustang who gulps it down* Roy, I think Riza is done changing now too.

Roy: *is already gone*

**You know what? There should be a contest that determines the top three sexiest men on FMA. ^^ I know my top three would be  
Ed, Havoc, and Roy.**

Me: First off *grabs Havoc and hugs him* MINE!

Havoc: *grins*

Me: Secondly, that is a great idea! I want everyone to vote between Edward, Roy, and Havoc as: 'Who is the Sexiest Character on FMA'!

Envy: What about me?!

Me: Sorry, but we can't really determine your gender so you don't count.

Envy: *growl*

**Ed- I have a theory for your height, you ever think it's because of the metal in your automail? Because that might be it 0_o I think it's stunting your growth somehow...**

Ed: *sulk* Don't remind me....

Me: Poor Ed! *hugs*

**Envy- please wear some pants because when i first saw and heard you i thought you were a muscular woman.**

Envy: *twitch*

Me: That just proves my previous point. So, that is the end of today's show and now I am off to go see a movie with Havoc! *smiles* don't forget to review and post who you think the sexiest FMA character is between Havoc, Edward, and Roy! See you guys later!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hello everybody! I'm extremely happy today because I had a half day of school! But, it was because I had a practice ACT test! =(

Ed: What the hell is an ACT test?

Me: You know how you took the State Alchemist exam to become a state alchemist?

Ed: *nods*

Me: Well, High school students take an ACT or SAT test to try and get into a college.

Ed: Ohhhhhh.

Me: *nods* Today we had the practice ACT. We take the actual test next year I think. I also found out that out of the 343 people in my grade, I'm ranked 162. My friend is 29.

Ed: So....

Me: *puts hand over Ed's mouth* Not another word. I only got a C+ in computers last year because my friend and I would read fan fiction during class all of the time and we didn't get stuff done. I miss that class.......

Ed: *rolls eyes*

Me: So! We shall go onto the dares!

**Now ED gets to be in a bunny suit and sing "Koi no Mikuru Densetsu"**

Ed: WHAT?!

Me: *smirk* Come on Edo! Are you scared of a little bunny suit?

Ed: *grumble* Fine.... *stalks out with a bag in his hands*

-5 minutes later-

Ed: *in Easter bunny costume* Happy?

Me: No. That's not the right bunny suit. *holds up girl bunny suit*

Ed: *eyes widen* ............ *blush*

Roy: I actually feel somewhat bad for him.

Al: Poor brother.

Havoc: Whipped.

Ed: *glare* SHUT UP! *grabs new bunny suit and stalks out (again)*

Me: While he goes to get ready to lose whatever confidence in him that he has left, here's a dare for Roy!

**Roy- how'd you like Riza? enjoy it? good, because your going without your gloves for the rest of the chapter and...you have to be Eds slave for the whole entire chappy.:)**

Roy: I did enjoy that.......

Riza: *glare*

Roy: *gulp* Fine.... *hands over gloves to me*

Me: *smirk* I can't wait to try these out!

Roy O_____o

Me: *smile* Since Ed isn't back yet, we'll move on!

**Envy, me and you should talk about how to torture Ed. I need new ideas.**

Envy: Sounds good! I'll come and plan with you only if there is food, evil, and cookies.

Me: Nice touch with the cookies. Nothing is truly evil unless it has cookies!

Envy: *grin*

Me: Now, I think Edward is going to get overloaded with costume dares today. *eyes widen*

Roy: What the hell........

Al: *dies*

Havoc: *jaw drops*

Riza: *sighs from boredom*

Winry: Edward.......

Ed: *in red girl bunny suit* Can....I go change back now? Please?

Me: *nods slowly* But take this. *hands white costume*

Ed: *blushes and runs back in*

Me: *still in shock* Okay then.....

**Al~ You have to go a week without saying the word 'brother' or the word 'edward' *is kinda sad* Sowwy! I feels bad naos...**

Al: But then what am I going to call him?!

Roy: You could always call him 'Fullmetal' like I do.

Al: Fine.

Me: Well, that should be pretty easy... *hears explosion from the changing room* I hear that Edward saw what the costume was.

Winry: What was it?

Ed: *storms in wearing a cow costume* WHAT THE HELL KATE?!

Me: *grabs Ed and pours a gallon of milk down his throat*

Ed: *gags*

Me: *smirk* I like all of the dares, but where are some of the classic ones?! I'm still waiting for a '7 minutes in heaven dare' people!

**Roy~ I dare you to act like a father to Edward**

Roy: *sigh* Let's get it over with Fullmetal.

Ed: *out of cow costume* Fine _Dad_. Let's play catch. *chucks baseball at Roy*

Roy: *eyes widen as baseball slams into his chest* Ugh!

Me: *shakes head* Kids play rough these days.

Ed: *smirk*

**You know what I think? Ed and Roy should be given a chance to finish they're battle assessment. I was kinda peeved that Ed didn't get stab Roy in the throat.**

Roy: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH SOME OF YOU PEOPLE! YOU PEOPLE ARE SADISTS!

Me: *shrugs* Eh. What we like is what we like. Sadly, I do not have the space to have an event as destructive as the battle assessments as well as I don't have enough space on my camera memory card so I could videotape it. Sorry!

Ed: The one dare that I **WANT** to participate in, you don't do the dare! WHAT THE HELL?!

Me: *shrugs*

Ed: *disappears out of no where*

Me: Hmmm, so onto some more dares and stuff!

**Envy- *waters Envy's head* Tehehe!**

Envy: *death glare*

Me: *rolls eyes* Okay, so last time I asked you who you thought the sexiest guy on FMA was! Drum roll please! *drum roll* In 3rd place with 2 votes is.........Roy Mustang!

Roy: *jaw drops*

Havoc: *snickers*

Me: Get over it Roy. You're married and have two kids. Now, in second place with 2 ½ votes was......... my boyfriend Havoc! *kisses Havoc*

Havoc: Eh, at least I beat Mustang. *grin*

Roy: *glare*

Me: And with 3 votes........ the winner.........Edward Elric!

Everyone: *silence*

Winry: Where is Ed anyway?

-closet a few rooms down-

"MHMLP MPHE!!!!!"

Me: anyways, that is the end of today's show! So, next time we are having a Halloween theme! =D Also, I want at least one dare to involve '7 minutes of heaven' or there will be no treats for reviewers! Also, it must be a girl and guy paring. Sorry, but no yaoi right now and Envy is being considered a guy right now.

Envy: *glare*

Me: Goodbye everybody! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Why hello there! *dressed up as Renge from Ouran host club* Welcome to my pre-Halloween special!

Ed: *dressed up as a nurse* Why the hell am I dressed up like this?!

Me: Dare.

Ed: *growl* I SWEAR, I'LL HUNT YOU ALL DOWN UNTIL YOU ARE ALL DEAD!

Me: *pulls rope*

Ed: O_____o *milk pours out of the ceiling on him* AUGH!

Me: *smirk* Now, be a good Ed. So, all of you finally gave this show over 5 different 7 minutes in heaven pairings! Congratulations people! *passes out cookie cakes to all of the reviewers* So, this is probably going to be a very long show!

Ed: What exactly _**is**_ 7 minutes in heaven?

Roy and Me: *holding in laughter*

Al: *blushes furiously*

Ed: What, even Al knows?!

Me: *chuckles a bit more and whispers explanation into Ed's ear*

Ed: *turns bright red*

Me: *laughs* Well, time for our first couple to go in! Drum roll please! *drums* ................... Al and Winry, come on down to closet number 1!

Al: What?!

Winry: *bright red* Why Al?!

Al: Wait a minute! Am I not good enough?!

Winry: Well Al......

Me: Oh! Shot down! Well, *opens closet door* get in.

Al and Winry: *sighs and walk in*

Me: *closes door behind them* Now onto the next group *walks over to second closet and opens door* ...........Riza and.........HAVOC?! *insert twitch*

Roy: WHAT?! Havoc is going to play 7 minutes in heaven with my wife?!

Ed: *picks up cards that I dropped and smirks* Well, Mustang you won't be bored. You have to play 7 minutes in heaven with Kate.

Me: *twitch*

Roy: But...... I don't want to die!

Ed: Too bad! *pushes me and Mustang into closet 3 and Havoc and Riza into closet two and locks both doors* Now, since our host is....... busy...... I'll be in charge! So, onto the next card!

**7 minutes in heaven pairings: Ed and *thinks again*...*has nothing*...he can sit out the 7 minutes in Heaven unless he wants to go with Winry. =/**

Ed: ;______; What the hell?! Aw, forget it! Let's move onto the questions.

**Why were you in the closet last chapter??**

Ed: *growl* Because SOMEONE decided to be funny and write a secret dare that I be kidnapped and put in a closet. Okay, onto my dare.

**Go through Roy's house and get rid of anything you think is perverted and or fun to him, oh and you get to punch him for every one of these type of things you find.**

Ed: *smirk* This could be fun! *evil grin* Does this mean that I can punch him with my automail?! I'll have to wait for when he's out of his.....meeting. *chuckle* So, none of the other questions can really be answered because they are all in the damn closets! *timer goes off* Well, Al and Winry are done. *goes to closet 1 and opens the door*

Al: Heheheh, hi brother! *blushing like mad*

Ed: Al, is that lipstick on you neck?

Al: *extremely red face* No! *quickly wipes off neck*

Ed: *smirks* Winry, your shirt is on backwards. *walks away*

Winry: *bright red*

Ed: Al, here's your question:

**Did the cat have her kitties yet?! o.o**

Al: *out of closet, standing next to Ed* No, but she's really close to having her kitties! I think that they'll be born tomorrow!

Ed: Just great. *sighs* And here is your dare:

**Act like dog throughout the chapter wearing a kitty costume. ^^**

Al: *in cat costume* Woof. *a bit annoyed*

Ed: *smirk* okay Winry, here is your question:

**If you could date one guy who would it be?**

Winry: *shirt fixed* Ummmmmm, well. I think it would be between one of the Elric brothers. Not sure which yet though......

Ed and Al: *glare at each other*

Winry: Uhhhhhh, I think I just set off another rivalry again.....

***Hands her a bunch of metal appliances that I have no use for anymore* Have fun! ^^**

Winry: *eyes gleaming* YAY! *hugs appliances* THANK YOU SO MUCH!

*timer goes off*

Ed: Well, *glares at Al again* the other two pairs should be done now. *opens door 2*

Havoc: *chilling out in a corner*

Riza: *sitting quietly on a box*

Ed: Is that it?

Havoc: Basically. *walks out of closet and Riza follows him*

Ed, Al, and Winry: O_____o

Havoc: *opens door 3* O_____o *goes red*

Ed: What............... *eyes widen* Oh shit.

Me: *crying in corner*

Roy: *smirk*

Havoc: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!

Me: *runs into Havoc's arms* Never let him near me again Havoc! He...he...he

Havoc: *tries to comfort* What did he do?!

Me: *whispers into Havoc's ear*

Havoc: *goes pale then gets extremely mad* WHAT THE HELL ROY?! YOU ALREADY HAVE KIDS!

Roy: Sorry, I got too into it!

Me: *shaking*

Ed: Well, at least my dare will be for a purpose now. *takes everyone with him to Mustang's house* Where are Emily and Elle?

Riza: Day care *glaring icily at Mustang with gun in hand*

Roy: *gulp*

Ed: Let's get started.

-10 minutes later-

Ed: So we have: playboy magazines, flame gloves, signed pictures of him, etc.

Riza: *extremely pissed off* You have playboy magazines?

Roy: Eheheh, about that.... Breda needed a place to put them while he moved!

Riza: Breda hasn't moved in over two years.

Roy: He forgot to come and pick them up?

Ed: *smirk* Wrong answer! *punches Roy 50 times*

Roy: *nearly dead*

Riza: Roy, I can't put up with you anymore. I gave you a chance; you took advantage of me, and blew it! I'm taking Emily and Elle and we're moving to Central.

Roy: *What?! No! Don't go Riza! I love you!

Riza: Should have thought of that before. *walks out*

Roy: *eyes watering*

Ed: *takes picture* Okay Hawkeye! That's good!

Roy: What?!

Riza: *walks back in smiling* Got you. *smirk*

Roy: *stunned but then jumps up and hugs Riza* Never scare me like that again!

Riza: *hugs Roy then slaps him*

Roy: *on ground* What was that for?!

Riza: That. *points at me who is still getting comforted by Havoc*

Roy: *chuckles nervously* Heheheh.....right.

Ed: Okay, onto Mustang's question.

**What does it feel like to be a father?**

Roy: *covered in bandages and ice packs* Well, it's a rewarding feeling when they are excited about accomplishing something and it makes me feel good when they smile. I think this is how Maes felt about Elysia.

Ed: Yet you still raped Kate......

Roy: Will you shut up about that already?!

Ed: No!

Roy: Then how about you do your next dare then!

**call yourself short 10 times slowly.**

Ed: *jaw drop*

Roy: *smirk*

Ed: Fine! *builds up courage* Short.....short.....short....Short....short.....short...short.......short......SHORT....SHORT.

Roy: *video recording*

**7 minutes in heaven with Envy as a girl. if i can't do that then go in with Winry.**

Ed: *wide eyed*

Envy: There's no way in hell I'm doing that. *takes plane to Fiji*

Ed: *grabs Winry's wrist and pulls her into closet 1*

Al: Hey! Brother! Winry is supposed to be mine!

Ed: *shouting from closet* I'm the main character, Al! The main character always gets the girl!

Al: No they don't!

Roy: *sigh*

**I dare Roy and Riza to do 7 minutes in heaven at a very, very cramped closet ;)**

Roy: Come on Riza. *takes her hand and goes into closet 2 and shutting door behind them*

Me: *starting to not shake*

Havoc: Since Roy mentally scarred Kate and now I'll have to take her to a doctor and a psychologist in a few days, I'll be in charge of the show.

**You all must wear pumpkins on your heads! XD**

Everyone except Kate: *wearing pumpkin hat*

Havoc: She gets out of it because she is in need of therapy.

*timer goes off*

Ed and Winry: *comes out of closet*

Ed: *smirk*

Ed- Tell envy he's the best half-brother you could ever have while hugging him(sorry envy! I'll make it up to you, I promise!)

Envy: *flies back from Fiji* I'm back!

Ed: *growls but puts on a fake, extremely happy smile* ENVY! *glomps* YOU'RE THE BEST HAL-BROTHER I COULD EVER HAVE!

Envy: AUGH!!!! HUMAN AFFECTION FROM THE PIPSQUEAK! IT BURNS!!!!! *runs away*

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK?! *pissed off*

Al: He did. *points at where Envy disappeared*

*timer goes off*

Roy and Riza: *come out of closet*

Roy: I really like this show now.

Me: *shivers and buries head into Havoc's chest*

**Uhm... 7 Minutes in heaven pairing will be... uh... Riza and... NOT ROY!**

Armstrong: **Hello Mrs. Hawkeye! I heard I was called here for a dare!**

Roy: *eyes widen* Dear gate no.....

Riza: Yes, come on. *Riza and Armstrong go into closet 1*

Roy: *twitch*

Ed: *laughing hysterically*

Havoc: Well, that's it for today's show! We'll be back as soon as Kate's therapy sessions start and she can beat the crap out of Roy! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hello everyone! I am back! Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! I was getting therapy for............the event that occurred last time.

Roy: *smirk*

Me: *glare*

Roy: *gulp and cower*

Me: *shrugs* So, I had a fun Halloween and now it's onto November! I was just at school all day yesterday because of a craft fair that I had to perform at (3 times might I add) and sell stuff! Then I had to perform in my school play and then we went out for pizza and dessert afterwards so I didn't get home until 11:30 pm.

Ed: How can you be so busy?!

Me: eh, I don't know. I just know that I am. Plus I have field trip on Wednesday for creative writing club to a creative writing festival at a college! I get out of school for writing! =D

All: *facepalm*

Me: What?! Well, anyway! We're going to move onto dares!

**Everyone-cosplay as someone from Sailor Moon. Ed- you get Sailor chibi moon, Winry- Sailor Moon, Al- Tuxedo Mask(^^), Envy- Queen Nephrenia, Riza- Sailor Uranus, Havoc- Sailor Mercury, Kate- Sailor Neptune, and last but not least, Roy- Sailor Pluto.**

Havoc: *in sailor mercury outfit* What?! This is almost as bad when Armstrong wore that kilt to work! And why the hell do I have teal hair?!

Me: *in Sailor Neptune outfit* Because its cosplay! I love my hair though! I think I may keep it for awhile! Its only a lighter shade of yours Havoc! Though the skirt is shorter than my thighs though, it might be a little too short.....

Havoc: *drool* No........its fine..............

Riza: *in Sailor Uranus outfit* At least I didn't have to dye my hair.......

Roy: *in Sailor Pluto outfit* My hair is now longer than I am tall. AND IT'S GREEN! I AM NOT LIKE THAT STUPID PALM TREE WHO KILLED MAES!

Me: *tries not to laugh* Nice skirt Roy..... *burst out laughing*

Roy: *glare*

Riza: Now you know how it feels to be in a miniskirt, dear.

Roy: It still looks good on you though......... perhaps you are considering wearing that outfit in your normal attire

-gun shots-

Roy: Fine! Fine!!!!! *covers head*

Me: *snickers*

Envy: *is in a mirror* What the hell?!

Me: Haha! Queen Nehellenia is trapped in a mirror so you're stuck in one now! XD

Winry: *in sailor moon outfit* I love my outfit! Its so cute!!!!!!

Al: *dressed as tuxedo mask* Why am I in this?

Me: *shrugs*

Edward: I AM IN A PINK OUTFIT WITH A MINISKIRT WHICH IS COVERED IN HEARTS! I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER THOUGHT, NO, I WILL TORTURE AND MENTALLY SCAR THE PERSON WHO CAME UP WITH THIS!!!!!

Me: Plus, the character that you're cosplaying as has'chibi' in her name.

Edward: AAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!! *spaz*

**You poor thing! See? This is EXACTLY why I dislike Roy so much. I'd be happy if Riza would just shoot him dead... But then I wouldn't have anybody to make fun of... or torture... So, just for the hell of it****, Roy has to spend a full hour with Armstrong. Handcuff them together, if you'd like. Anything to cause his misery!**

Me: Thank you!!!!!!!!

Roy: *wide-eyed* Why do they want to kill me so much?! *shaking*

Me: *points at last chapter*

Roy: *gulp*

Armstrong: Don't worry Roy Mustang! I'll make this the most wonderful hour you've ever had, except for maybe the times that you and Mrs. Riza-

Roy: SHUT IT!

Me: *smirks* This will be entertaining. *handcuffs Roy's wrist to Armstrong's wrist*

**And...Ed has to come up with the worst insult for himself that he could possibly think of (no cheating!) and then say it a few times... while looking in a mirror ^__^**

Me: You, my friend, are extremely awesome!

Edward: *glare*

Me: Come on Edward.

Edward: *groan and looks at mirror* ...........Short........._short............__short__**..............short...........short............... **_

Mirror: Yes you are pipsqueak!

Me: XD! It was the mirror Envy was in! XD

Edward: *fuming*

**Dante- *gives bomb that's about to detonate and runs***

Dante: What?!

**-BOOM-**

Dante: *face is covered in blue ink*

Me: Nice! XD

**Ed: Sing 'Nothing I Won't Give' pwetty pwease? *puppy dog eyes***

Edward: Sorry, I don't know that song.

Me: Fine then I'll make you sing this song! *whispers into Ed's ear*

Edward: *pales* Fine............. I'm bringing sexy back........ *sings the whole song*

Me: *recording* This is gold! Youtube will love this! Especially since you're still in your Sailor Chibi Moon outfit! *runs away*

Edward: GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!! *chases after*

Havoc: *runs after Ed* YOU BETTER NOT HURT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!

**Roy- *demonic smile* TORTURE FOR A WEEK!**

**Ed- You get to help! *more evil demonic smile* Make sure it's painful! (Oi! *runs*)**

Me: *running past* ROY! YOU'RE STUCK WITH ARMSTRONG FOR A WEEK IN HANDCUFFS! *runs away with Ed chasing me and Havoc chasing Ed*

Roy: !!!!! *sulks*

**All except for Roy: *suddenly happy* Cookies?**

Me, Ed, and Havoc: *stop running*

All except Roy: *munching on cookies*

Roy: *sulk*

Me: So, first of all: I'm probably going to keep the Sailor Neptune look for awhile because I personally think it looks awesome *behind me, Havoc is giving a thumbs up sign* And now we will go to the last dares!

**Winry- Do you have a secret stack of photos of Ed that he doesn't know you took?**

Winry: *silence*

Me: O_____o Stalker.................. But its for anime love so I find it sweet! *insert Ed and Winry blush*

**Roy- what would you do if Emily turned 16 all of a sudden and she and Ed fell in love with each other?**

Roy: *eyes widen then squint in anger*

Me: DON'T ANWSER YET! This dare has given me an idea and the next chapter will mostly have to do with this! I need to go make a machine for this now, but please review and leave some more questions and dares! Thanks guys!


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hello everybody! I'm sorry for such a late update!**

**Ed: No you aren't. You've just been plotting my demise.**

**Me: Nope! I've just been planning the end of 'Falling into Myself'. **

**Ed: So, you're planning to kill me.**

**Me: NO! There's going to be a sequel along with multiple one-shots as well so you can't die!**

**Guilt: Most likely me then.**

**Me: Grrrrr. BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!**

**Envy: *transformed to look like Ed* So I'm going to die?**

**Russell: Well she already killed me….**

**Me: *twitch***

**All 4 Eds/look-alikes: uhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Me: *trying to calm down* Since there's a large amount of reviews, I'll have to pick and choose some for this round.**

**Ed- two words, Chicken costume**

Ed: ……… *pushes guilt forward* Technically he's me.

Guilt: Hey!

Me: *pulls out 2 chicken costumes*

-5 minutes later-

Ed and Guilt: *sulking in chicken costumes*

**Everyone but Al, Havoc, Riza, and Torchic- have to watch one season of Barney!!**

Everyone except those who were mentioned: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Me: *smirks* Be glad it's not teletubbies

-20 hours later-

Roy and Ed: *twitching*

Me: *laughing* One of the worst ways of torture! *looks at list* I think we'll do as many dares as I know what they're about. Oh, look! Some more 7 minutes in heaven dares!

Everyone else: *pale*

**WINRY AND ENVY**

Winry: *faint*

Envy: *grin and drags Winry into a closet*

Ed: NOOOOO!!!!!! *weeps*

**EDWARD AND LUST**

Ed: *sobbing uncontrollably*

Lust: *sighs and drags Ed by his collar into closet 2*

**AL AND RIZA**

Roy: You better not do anything to my wife Alphonse!

Riza: *sighs and walks into closet 3 with Al following*

**WRATH AND THE TRUTH**

*crickets chriping*

Me: Well, the gate might be a giant door to a closet *shoves Wrath in the gate*

**HAVOC AND KATE**

Me: =D *drags Havoc into the closet*

Roy: *sigh* I guess I'm in charge until they're done. Let's move on… Well, most other dares are for people who are in the closets….

-7 minutes later-

*Envy and Winry re-amerge*

Roy: ?

Envy: *grin*

Winry: *blushing madly*

Roy: *sigh* Okay, Edward and Lust are next to come out

*Lust and Ed come out*

Lust: *looking at fingernails*

Ed: *red faced and grinning goofily*

Roy: Wow, his first prostitute.

Lust: *glare*

Roy: heheheh…… moving on….

*Riza and Al walk out*

Al: *laughing* Mr. Mustang actually did that?

Riza: He had to after he lost the bet. I think Hughes took pictures of it.

Al: *still laughing* Geez Mr. Mustang, I can't you actually had to run across Central in just a loin cloth! *laughs some more*

Roy: *bright red*

Ed: *laughing histerically*

*Wrath comes out of the gate*

Wrath: *can't stop shaking* No…..not again…… never again!

Ed: I think he was mind raped.

Roy: Where's Havoc and Kate?

Everyone: *looks at last closet*

Al: They still haven't come out….

Ed: I don't want to know what they're doing…

*Me and Havoc walk out*

Me: We're back! *sees Wrath* Did he get mind raped?

Roy: Most likely. What were you two doing in there?

Me: *blush* Nothing… ANYWAYS: Let's go to the next dare!

**ENVY MUST BE ED'S AND AL'S MOM AND ACT LIKE IT TOO**

Envy: *sigh* Wait one moment. *walks into closet and bright light appears and Trisha comes out* Boys! I'm back from my trip!

Ed and Al: *distracted from last dare* MOMMY! *glomps Trisha*

Trisha: Have you two been goodd while I've been gone?

Ed: Heheheh, yeah mom!

Al: *pouts* Ed joined the military and kept killing people and saying bad words!

Ed: Al! You traitor! I'm gonna- *freezes when Trisha is glaring at him* Sorry mommy…

Trisha: Go into the time out corner Edward. No dinner for you until you learn your lesson and say you're sorry to all of the people you killed.

Ed: *sits in corner* Yes mommy….

Me: *sitting back in chair eating popcorn* Envy is a good actor *passes popcorn to Roy*

Roy: It's hilarious to see Edward being punished by his mom! *freezes when he sees Riza glaring at him* I mean……. poor kid!

Riza: *smirks and grabs a handful of popcorn*

Trisha: Edward, Alphonse just told me you haven't drunk your milk for the past 7 years.

Ed: *gulp*

Trisha: *sets a big glass of milk in front of Ed* Drink it.

Ed: But moooooooommmmm! *pleading look on his face*

Trisha: Drink your milk Edward.

Me: *videotaping*

Ed: *glares at milk until he sees his mom frowning at him then he drinks his milk*

Trisha: There, was that so bad?

Ed: ………..

Me: Envy, I think that's good!

Ed: That's Envy?! *fuming*

Envy: *peeking head out of closet* What?

Me: *glaring at Envy* You weren't supposed to send sloth!

Envy: I didn't! I was going to but I was on the phone with her in the closet. She said she couldn't make it!

Me: Then who………. *looks to see Trisha is gone*

Ed: So, that actually was mom?! WAH! GHOSTS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO EXIST! *mental breakdown*

Me: Wow……

**ED AND AL REINACT(NOT FOR REAL) THE TABOO THAT COST ED HIS LEG AND ARM AND AL HIS BODY **

Me: *grabs video camera again*

Ed: Oh Al, I miss mom so much! Let's risk everything and perform something illegal that might bring her back even when our teacher told us not to! * putting stuff on the ground*

Al: Oh Ed, I know I should be telling you that we shouldn't, but let's do it anyway! *puts stuff on ground*

Ed: Here, let's be emo like Sasuke and cut ourselves and bleed on these elements so we can bring our mother back from the dead!

Al: Okay brother! *pours ketchup on pile*

Roy: *whispering* Aren't they breaking the fourth wall?

Me: *still recording* Shhhhhhh!!!!

Ed: Now we shall perform the transmutation!

Al: Okay brother! *both press hands to the ground*

Ed: This is so wonderful! We'll get our mother back!

Al: Oh no Al! This array's power level is now over 9000!

Envy: Why are they referencing online memes?

Me: I said shut up! *whacks Envy in the head*

Ed: Oh noes! My leg is disintegrating before my eyes!

Al: Oh brother! My diet has worked too well! My body is disappearing! *pretends to get pulled into a closet*

Ed: Oh no! This transmutation has completely failed! Our lives are ruined! *collapses and lights dim*

Everyone: *applause*

Al: *comes out of the closet and bows*

Me: Wow. That was worth recording.

**RIZA MAKE OUT WIT ROY HOTLY IN A BUNNY SUIT**

Riza: *sighs and looks over at Roy*

Roy: *grinning immensely*

Riza: You are all just tempting him. *changes into a bunny suit*

All men: *drool*

Me: *covers Havoc's eyes*

Riza: I'm glad the kids are at day care everyday now *passionately kisses Roy*

Ed: Damn…….

Winry: *glare*

Ed: Eheheh…….

Winry: *covers Ed's eyes*

Ed: *covers Al's eyes*

Riza: *finishes kiss* That good?

Roy: *babbling like an idiot while grinning happily*

Me: Wow………..

Havoc: Why don't you kiss me like that?! *pouting*

Me: Just wait a little longer sweetie *kisses him on the cheek*

Havoc: *grin*

**ENVY MUST WEAR NORMAL PANTS AND A NORMAL SHIRT**

Envy: *in normal clothes and growling*

Me: *takes picture* wow, he's even more murderous than usual!

**ARMSTONG MUST DANCE IN A KILT TO BEYONCES PUT A RING ON IT**

Me: I think they mean 'Single Ladies', but okay *presses button on ipod speakers*

Armtrong: ALL THE SINGLE LADIES, ALL THE SINGLE LADIES! *dances and sings in a kilt*

-3 minutes later-

Me and Havoc: *in Armstrong proof shelter which is soundproof*

Me: I think it's over…. *opens door cautiously*

Everyone: *twitching on the floor*

Havoc: Woooooowwwww……..

**ED IS FURRA FOR THE CHAPTER**

Me: Do you mean a furry? Well, since he's already knocked out by the last dare…….

-5 hours and a surgery later-

Ed: *wakes up* What happened?

Winry: *trying not to squee* You got knocked out by Armstrong dancing….

Ed: *shudders* Never let him do that again.

Roy: *trying not to burst out laughing* Are you alright Edward? *muffles laughs*

Ed: *suspicious* What are you talking about? *feels something weird* What was that?

Me: *barely holding in laughter* Nuthin……… *quickly takes picture*

Ed: *furious* What are all of you- *feels twitching behind him and whips head around and pales* Is that……a tail?

Me and Roy: *finally bursts out laughing*

Ed: WHY DID YOU TURN ME INTO A FURRY?! DID YOU GIVE ME EARS TOO?! *checks head and feels cat ears* THIS BETTER NOT BE PERMANENT!

Me: Don't worry, they won't appear in 'Falling into Myself'…….

Ed: *glare*

Winry: But Ed! You look so cute!

Ed: *blush*

Me: *takes picture* So cute!

Ed: *glare*

**NO PICTURES OF ELICYA FOR A WHOLE CHAPTER**

Me: Well, since Hughes isn't here anymore…. This dare is already complete….

**Dare all the guys to dance to Rihanna's "Silly Boys" in bikinis! Make sure to send me pictures!**

Me: *has camera* You all heard the dare! DANCE BOYS DANCE! And that includes you too Envy.

Envy: Awwwwww *sulks*

-5 minutes and one embarrassing dance later…..-

Me: *prints out photos* There are your photos. Boys, you can all change!

Boys and Envy: *blush and run to change back*

Armstrong: THIS LOOK IS DASHING ON ME! I THINK I'LL-

Me: *shoves Armstrong into changing room* Oh no you don't big boy! Okay, NEXT!

**Envy- Kill Edo over and over in most painful ways u can think of.**

Ed: *mouth gaping open*

Me: Well, since we need Ed in the future, we'll demonstrate on Ed's stunt double…… Guilt!

Guilt: WHAT?!

Me: Don't worry, you'll regenerate! However, Ed over here can't do that.

Ed: *smirks and waves*

Guilt: *sighs* Fine…..

Me: Hmmmmmm. I think we'll go with: decapitation, drowning, stabbing, torture, burning, poison, crushing, ripping off of limbs, can you guys think of anymore?

Everyone else except Guilt: *holds up lists*

Guilt: *wide eyes* Guys……..

-7 hours and 142 versions of death later…..-

Guilt: Are you guys done yet? Dying gets old you know!

Me: I think we're done. Okay, now I know some more techiques!

Everyone else: *step away slowly*

**ITorchic- um...sorry...*pats head***

Me: It's fine! I'd rather they get most of the dares!

Ed: *glare*

Roy- Switch bodies with the midget for a hour

Ed: I AM NOT A MIDGET!

Roy: But I have to leave for my date with Riza right now!

Me: *evil grin*

Roy: NO!

-one mind switch and hour later-

Riza: Roy, I think that was our best date ever! You're acting more considerate than usual! *kisses roy on the lips not knowing it's Ed*

Roy in Ed's body: *sulking and wimpering*

Me: *laughing* While I switch them back, here's the next dare!

**Riza- You are awesome. No dares for you**

Riza: *smiles* Thank you.

Me: You are awesome Riza! *5 highs Riza*

**Havoc- STOP SMOKING FOR A DAY! Yes, I am evil.**

Havoc: *whimper*

Me: *hugs Havoc* It's okay hunny! I'll make sure you forget about those cigarettes!

Havoc: Really?

Me: *kisses him* Really.

Ed: Bleh

Winry: Shut up! I think it's cute!

Ed: Bleh *gets hit in the head with a wrench*

Al: Brother, you should have known by now that it would vbe inevitable.

Ed: *clutching head* Very true.

**ENVY MUST SING I FEEL PRETTY**

Envy: HELL NO.

Me: Hell yes *evil glare*

Envy: heheheheheh…..

-one song from West Side Story later-

Me: I'm getting a ton of footage and photos from this session! Anyone want to buy copies of this stuff?!

**AL AND ED MUST SING BROTHERS**

Ed and Al: *shrugs*

-one FMA song later-

Me: I love that song!

Havoc: *zoning out*

Me: *kisses Havoc* Stay with me hunny!

Havoc: Okay…..

**SCAR ADMIT YOUR UNDYING LOVE FOR LUST**

Me: They're already on a date. I think he did this dare while Riza was making out with Roy so we were distracted!

**THE TRUTH MUST BE ED'S SERVENT AND DO WHATEVER HE ASKS.**

Ed: YAY!

Me: I don't think the Truth can do that. He's in a union so this dare isn't possible.

Ed: O____o

**ROY MUST SING SNAP YO FINGAS**

-yet another song later (Geez, what's whith all the songs this time?!)-

Me: Yet another video for the collector's edition of FIM Backstage……

**ROY MUST KISS ED'S FEET**Roy: Ewwww. Can I kiss the automail one?

Me: Nope. Real one.

Ed: This is going to haunt me in nightmares.

Roy: *kisses Ed's foot*

Ed: GROSS! HE'S ALL SLOBBERY!

**ED MUST DRINK MILK STRAIT FROM THE COW**

Ed: *strapped to ground under cow* DAMN YOU!!

Me: Shut up. *milks cow and milk goes into Ed's mouth*

Ed: *gags*

**NOA MUST MAKE OUT WITH ALPHONES H**

Me: Ummmm. Eh. *pulls out picture of them kissing* Swiped it off of the CoS set.

**Ed, Al- Sing Your Guardian Angel*prints out lyrics* and you HAVE TO do it, no buts.**

-probably the 7th or 8th song later-

Ed: How many more singing dares? My throat hurts!

Me: Don't worry! This is the last dare!

**Everyone- Season 1 Pokemon cosplay, Ed has to be Gary, Al is Ash, Torchic is Misty, Havoc is Brock, Roy is Jigglypuff (that sings everything that it says but doesn't put people to sleep because it's singing is horrible), Fuery is Prof. Oak, Riza is Ash's mom.**

Me: *looks like Misty* Yay! Pokemon! I haven't written anything for Pokemon for like a year!

Havoc: *looks like Brock* I sense new pairings to start because of this. *kisses Torchic*

Ed: *looks like gary and sighs*

Roy: *dresses as Jigglypuff and refuses to talk*

Me: Well, that's all the time we have! Please leave more dares! BTW, this is the longest chapter I've ever done in anything! =D


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi guys! As you can see, I posted the last chapter of Falling into Myself today…_

_Ed: Does this mean that this is cancelled? =D_

_Me: No, that just means that this will have a new name! =D_

_Ed: *sulk*_

_Me: Hehehe, well might as well get on with the dares! I'm also proud of myself for already updating 3 stories in less than an hour! =D This shall be my 4__th__!_

_**Make Roy or Ed read a yaoi fanfic*shudders***_

_Roy: !!!!!!! *hides*_

_Ed: What's a yaoi?_

_Me: It's obvious that Ed gets this dare. *leads Ed to a computer and puts a lemon yaoi in front of him* Read._

_Ed: Fine, whatever…._

_*4.5 minutes later*_

_Ed: MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *falls over twitching*_

_Me: This is thoroughly amusing._

_**...I dare ed to listen to the whole story of the Armstrong generations...and act like he likes it...after that he get a cookie**_

_Armstrong: Well it all started 400 years ago……._

_-one week later-_

_Ed: *twitching uncontrollably*_

_Me: Here's your cookie! *hands cookie*_

_**I dare everyone to kiss Armstrong. Nobody can chicken out. xD**_

_Men: Ugh… *takes turns kissing him*_

_Me: Wow, guys are idiots._

_Winry: I know!_

_Women: *kiss Armstrong on the top of the head*_

_Men: ………….._

_Me: *laughing*_

_**I also dare Ed to watch a video on how milk comes from to the stores. =D**_

_Ed: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_-hour later-_

_Ed: The torture………..THE TORTURE!!!!!!!!_

_**...And I dare Ed and Winry to go out on a date already. =/ **_

_Winry: *dragging Ed behind her*_

_Ed: *waving goodbye to everyone else pitifully*_

_Me: wow……….._

_**Scar-(dark evil tone) Kill Kimblee slowly torturing his mind till he at his end, begging for mercy as his mind slowly eats itself alive(very happy) then have a cookie^.^**_

_**Lust- help out scar ^.^**_

_Everyone: …………….. *grabs popcorn*_

_-5 hours later-_

_Me: That……..was……….so………….AWESOME! *hands Scar his cookie*_

_Scar: NOM_

_**Roy- Have you ever heard Travis pudding story(holds out pudding cup with green moldy stuff on top) eat it**_

_Roy: UGH_

_-5 minutes later-_

_Roy: -puking his guts out-_

_Me: Hehehehe….._

_Roy: Which is better, Riza in a miniskirt or Riza in a bunny suit? And, I dare you swap Riza's clip with one with rubber bullets._

_Roy: Can she be wearing both? *does dare*_

_-5 minutes later-_

_Me: Roy will be back later, he's being checked out by a doctor for injuries._

_**So my dare is that all the characters have to do my homework *passes over huge mountain of homework* except Al, I get to glomp him ^^. **_

_Me: I'm staying out of it with Havoc!_

_Havoc: YAY!_

_Al: *gets glomped* Thanks! =D_

_*Ed and Winry return*_

_Me: Good! Now we can do more dares! Time for more 7 minutes in heaven_

_Everyone: *groans*_

_**Riza-scar**_

_Roy: O_o_

_Scar: I will not do anything to your wife. I am a virtue after all…_

_*both enter closet one*_

_**Winry-guilt**_

_Ed: NOOOOO!!!!_

_Guilt: *snickers* Come on Winry, I'll show you Ed's bad side_

_Winry: *blushes*_

_*both enter closet 2*_

_Ed: *sobbing*_

_**roy-sloth**_

_Ed and Al: O_____o_

_Roy: Sure…_

_*Roy and sloth enter closet 3*_

_Ed: THAT'S JUST DISTURBING! IT'S LIKE COLONEL BASTARD AND MY MOM!!!!!!_

_Me: *shrugs*_

_**al-noa**_

_Noa: Well, alright._

_Al: shrugs*_

_*both enter closet 4*_

_Me: How many closets do we have again?_

_**al h.-rose**_

_Me: Hmm, both characters that aren't even in the story. Oh well!_

_*both go into closet 5*_

_**black hayate-al's cat**_

_*both go in closet 6*_

_Me: Now that's disturbing_

_**wrath-elycia**_

_Hughes: NOOOOO! NOT MY BABY GIRL!_

_Me: *holding back Hughes* JUST GO!_

_*Wrath and Elysia go in closet 7*_

_Hughes: *weeping*_

_**Dante-the father**_

_*both enter closet 8*_

_Me: Again, extremely disturbing. _

_**izumi-sig**_

_*both enter closet 9*_

_Ed: BAD MENTAL IMAGES!!!!! *twitch*_

_**Ed and envy as a girl or be molested by 5 million fangirls every day for 15 years that wont die**_

_Ed and Envy: O_____o_

_Me: Take your pick boys! *evil grin*_

_Envy: *sly grin* Come on Edward, I'll pick someone who you'll like…. *drags Edward into closet 10*_

_Me: ……………. I really don't want to know_

_**havoc-Kate**_

_*both run into closet 11*_

_-7 minutes later-_

_*Riza and scar exit closet 1*_

_Riza: Nice talk_

_Scar: Likewise._

_*Winry and Guilt emerge from closet 2*_

_Winry: *extremely red*_

_Guilt: *grinning*_

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Ed: OH COME ON!_

_Me: *whacks Ed in the head* Shut up! I'm being dramatic today!_


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Well, It's been awhile since I've updated this story! XD

Ed: If you count it by being 4 months, then yes it's been awhile.

Me: Why do you always have to do that?

Ed: What?

Me: Never mind. -sigh- Anyways, there are a lot of dares and I'm going to continue with them today, however I would like to know if you all want me to continue with this story, considering that I have the sequel up…

Roy: That you still have to update…

Me: -glare- Shut up.

Ed: Yeah, I want to get out of that damn stone so will you just write the next chapter already?

Me: I said shut up! I am having writers block and how to sneak Roy and the rest of them into HQ so shut up! Besides, you're going to be in that stone for awhile.

Ed: -sulks-

Me: Anyways, I'm just going to move onto the dares.

**Wrath and Envy swap clothes with Ed and Al**

Ed: This looks…..disturbing *wearing Envy's clothes*

Al: I agree brother… *in Wrath's clothes*

Envy: Just give us back our damn clothes.

Me: Moving on…

**(pulls in suit of armor and opens chest plate) get in al**

Al: *back in normal clothes* Okay *jumps in armor*

**sloth and al**

Me: *opens closet number one* In you go

*Sloth and Al walk in*

Ed: And that isn't disturbing at all…

Me: *sighs* Quiet you.

**Lust and Guilt**

*Lust and Guilt enter*

Me: Sometimes I wonder about the sanity of the people coming up with this stuff, no offense! XD I'm probably more insane!

Roy: That's the truth….

Me: *glare* Speaking of the Truth

**Ed and Truth**

Ed: *twitch*

ME: *throws Ed into the Gate* Well, hopefully he'll survive unlike Wrath did.

*Sloth and Al come back out*

Al: So that's what it's like to be water!

Sloth: *nods*

**Wrath tell Sloth you hate her**

Wrath: *tearing up and points at Sloth* I….hate you mommy!

Sloth: *silent*

Wrath: *bursts out into tears* I'M SORRY! *runs into Sloth's arms*

Me: Okay…

*Lust and Guilt exit closet 2 with both smirking*

Me: I do not want to know.

*Ed comes out of Gate*

Ed: Surprisingly, Chastity stuck to his name. *sighs*

Me: …

**Scar kiss Riza while she's in a bunny suit make Roy watch**

Roy: *twitch

Me: *hands Riza the bunny suit* You just keep ending up in this, don't you?

Riza: *sighs and nods before going to get changed*

Me: Come on Scar! *pulls Scar back from dead land*

Riza: *comes out in bunny suit*

Me: Now you have to kiss him *points at Scar*

Riza: *kisses Scar on forehead* I'm going back to change…

Me: Well, she kissed him.

Roy: *fuming*

**Ed gets to steal Mustang's gloves and do with them what he will. No knocking Ed out or incapacitating him or anything. If he already is, then he wakes up or recovers or whatever.**

Me: Damn it… *puts away mallet*

Ed: *smirks and grabs Mustang's gloves*

-5 minutes later-

*everything is exploded or on fire*

Me: Never….again…. *swipes gloves from Ed*

**And can I have a kitty Al? :D**

Al: *grins* Of course you can! My cat had her babies! *holds up basket of kittens*

Me: AWWWW! *picks up black cat* I get this one though!

**Winry-Roy**

*both go into closet 1*

Ed: *twitch*

**Edward-Hawkeye**

*both go into closet 2*

Me: Well, at least the closets aren't always empty now…

**Envy-Noa**

Noa: Who's Envy?

Me: You poor, poor girl *shoves both of them in closet 3*

**Al E.-Lust**

Al: *whimper*

Me: I'm sorry Al, but it must be done. *pushes Lust and Al into closet 4*

**Havoc-Kate**

Havoc: *grin* After you milady. *both go into closet 5*

-7 minutes later-

*Winry and Roy exit*

Winry: So that's what Ed always did all the time? No wonder he broke his automail so much!

Roy: *nods solemnly*

*Edward and Hawkeye exit*

Ed: *laughing* I can't believe Mustang did that!

Roy: *glare* What did you tell him?

Riza: Nothing you need to know about.

*Envy and Noa emerges*

Noa: *blushing like mad and runs off*

Envy: *smirk*

*Al and Lust emerge*

Al: *blushing*

*Havoc and Kate emerge*

Me: Well, *brushes off dust* Now we can move on.

**Ed- consequence aside, would you rather stay in Amestris or Earth? And I dare you to color Mustang's hair pink.**

Ed: Well, I'm not exactly sure where I should stay, but I'm leaning towards Amestris because it's my home and I'm more familiar with it.

Me: Plus, no screaming fan girls

Ed: Exactly! *nods and transmutes pink hair dye* Hey Mustang! Come here for a second! *stalks off with dye*

Me: That won't end up well….anyways: moving on!

-5 minutes later-

Roy: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SHRIMP!

Emily: *laughing* Daddy looks pretty!

Me: *chuckling* Yep, he does! Anyways Ed: here's your next dare.

**I dare you to dress up in a maid outfit. Lolita Version. And put your hair down. Remember to put on either a Lace Bonnet, or a Ribbon Mini-hat. Wear it for an hour. In other wards, FULFILL OUR FAN GIRL FETISHES/FANTASYS. (Twenty bucks says he looks better in that outfit than anybody else does.)**

Ed: *twitch*

Me: *hands him outfit* Go.

Ed: Why the hell do I put up with this in the first place? *stalks off*

-5 minutes later-

Me: O_o Holy crap he looks like a girl *hands $20 to Rilili and take picture*

Ed: *blushing like mad* Can I get out of this now?

Me: Wait, but you have to wear it for an hour

Ed: *glare*

-one maid Ed filled hour later-

**After the hour of wearing the maid-outfit, Put on a wedding dress. One that is much like the one you were wearing in that Blue Bird Illusion fan game**.

Ed: *twitch* I'm going to murder someone *in wedding dress*

Me: *takes picture* I love this show. XD

Winry: *laughing* Can you give me back my dress when you're done Edward?

Ed: *pales* This is….your dress?

Winry: *nods*

Ed: YOU GOT MARRIED?

Me: *groan* Her mother left it for her when she DOES get married you idiot.

Ed: *sighs before running to get changed again*

**To Envy- Ahem. Admit to everyone that you truly did base your main form as a palm tree.**

Envy: *twitch* I DID NOT BASE IT OFF OF A PALM TREE DAMMIT!

Me: *sighs* Just say you did and they'll get off your back.

Envy: *growls and mumbles* Fine, I'm based off of a palm tree..

**Both Eddie And Envy: Do a epic make out session. And if you don't want it to be yaoi. Well, make Envy turn into a female version of himself (Basically, not much of a difference besides a pair of boobs.)**

Ed and Envy: *pale* They do know we're related right?

Me: They don't seem to care.

Ed: *pale* Do we really have to?

Me: *nods*

Envy: *changes into female version of himself*

Me: He pretty much looks the same…

Envy: *glare*

Me: I don't even want to look at this one *shields eyes*

Envy and Ed: *kiss*

Ed: BLEGH!

Envy: *changes back* There's what you want you crazy perverts! *storms off*

**NOOOOO! *weeping* Ed ... why ... why the murderous palm tree? *sob* I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS ENVY! SHAVE YOUR HEAD! NO MORE PALM TREE HAIR FOR YOU! and Ed gets cookies. cuz he's awesome.**

Ed: *munching on cookies* THANK YOU

Envy: *running past with a bald head*

Me: *stares* That was more amusing than it should have been.

Havoc *nods*

**Let Ed stab Envy through the chest as much as he wants for ten minutes and see how HE likes it! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! DIE, ENVY! DIIEE! (its just a suggestion.)**

Ed: *evil grin* I'll be right back… *runs off*

Me: Well, I think that I'm finally going to wrap up this fic for good since I have the sequel now, but we have one more dare after this one. We just have to wait for Ed to come back.

-hour later-

Ed: *walking back while cleaning off automail arm with a towel* So, what'd I miss?

Me: I'm finally ending this fic.

Ed: THANK THE GATE!

Me: Except for this very last dare.

**Ed- seven minutes in heaven with Winry. do it good and you get a free giant cookie!**

Ed: *grins* We shall be back later! *grabs Winry's wrist and pulls her into the closet*

Me: *sigh* Well, I better get that cookie. But thank you everyone for all of you submissions and I hope that you'll continue to read my fan fics! Now, I am off to go apply for my first job at Target! =D

See ya all later! =D


End file.
